Every Journey Begins Somewhere
by Ifiam
Summary: Gotrek and Felix try to halt the skaven attacks on middenheim. When they are visited by an elf. But is Felix' mind on something else?
1. And So It Began

Every Journey Starts Somewhere

**And so it Began...  
**

The sun broke over the horison, entering the eyes of Helendor, Chief of the wood elves. The first day of the revolution had dawned. Horns sounded, weapons were wielded, and they came. A black mass swept over the hillside, a command was shouted, bows raised, and arrows fired. Swords drawn, elves stood thier ground while the enemy raced towards them. Their defence was shattered within seconds, elvish torsos littered the floor, leaking blood. Panicking, many tried to flee but were cut down before they could reach safety. Helendor looked around him, his warriors were scattered, his home desecrated, and his family slaughtered and there was a putrid smell in the air. He saw one of his close friends lying on the floor, holding in his intestines with his hands, choking blood. Blinded by anger Helendor ran toward his victors, slashing first to the left and then the right. He was confronted by several foes who barred his way, before he could decide a course of action, he felt something hit hard. His body went cold, warmth seeping down the back of his neck. Falling through darkness, Helendor tried to reach out to grab hold of something, anything, to stop him decending further. He found nothing. He was finished.

Waking with a start, Felix gasped, his bed was soaked in sweat.  
" Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about." He reassured himself. Felix had been having these dreams ever since his return from Zhufbar and the dwarf rebellions. Gotrek stirred next to him. "Whats wrong? Another dream? Pah! Weak minded human." he remarked. Incase you were wondering, Gotrek is a dwarf, with little regard for humans. He was the reason we treked to Zhufbar in the first place, one of his many cousins had called for his help. Sometimes i wonder why i bother with him, it only ends with something bad. Turns out his cousin was slain before we reached him and the rebellion had been overthrown without us raising a finger, which put Gotrek in a worse mood than normal. But i couldnt help thinking something was amiss, it ended all too soon, these things usually last years. Not a few months. Turning over Felix and Gotrek both went back to sleep, Gotrek snoring loudly.

Meanwhile, somewhere under Middenheim's streets, skaven littered the sewers. "We have news from the Wild Heath in Loren sire, the wood elves have been overrun and we have obtained a foothold in the forest." Announced Commander Jainer. "Good... assault the Meadow Glades to the easssst, that will disrupt thier cavalry and thus weaken their forces." Commanded a figure, shrouded in darkness. "Yessir, right away, Midred send a runner with this message..."

Back on the Surface, the sun rises, Felix cant help but think about his dream. Felix and Gotrek are walking down the muddy streets toward the Weary Traveller Pub, Gotrek sniffs the air. "I smell cooking!" He says stroking his large stomach. Fair enough, a few more minutes down the road they spot a stall selling cooked meat. Gotrek reaches for his money pouch but Felix stops him. "We dont have enough money for that, we wasted enough on the journey to Zhufbar, we'll get some soup at the Pub." Grumbling Gotrek put his money pouch away, he knew his companion was right, but he couldnt help but complain at the loss of a leg of ham.

As they draw closer to their destination, there seems more and more activity around them, soon there is a crowd running towards the Weary Traveller, Felix runs along side someone. "Whats going on?" He asks. "Haven't you heard? Theres been another Skaven attack! They've hit the Weary Traveller!" Shouts the man. Felix stops turns back and walks towards Gotrek. "Those bastard Skaven they've taken out the pub." He fumes. "What?" Gotrek shouts, brandishing his war axe. "Thats it, i accepted the attack at the majors manor, god i even let the attack on the market slip! But this! Now they've gone too far!" Gotrek runs to what used to be the local pub, and stands on an upturned barrel. "People! These skaven have plagued our streets at night long enough! We need to take action! I personally will lead a party down into the sewers to flush out these vermin. Who will join me?" A handful of men raised thier hands, I daresay there would have been more if Gotrek had made a better effort in his speech. But those men would have to do. "Right follow me!" Gotrek ran off in the direction of the nearest sewer entrance, closely followed by Felix and the rucuss of 'warriors' they had gathered.

Well thats the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me how i could improve it and if i have made any errors. Thanks!


	2. Into the Darkness they fled

**Into the darkness they fled.**

"Sir several humans are headed in our direction, should i call for backup?" said Commander Jainer anxiously. "Hmm... bring two rat ogres and three regiments of clan rats, position them throughout the sewers." The figure lent forward, horns shining in the dim light from a blazing torch. "Don't fail me commander, i shall hold you personally responsible for what happens." Threatens the inhumane creature. "Of course sire! Thank you sire!" He hastily replys, before racing through an archway of eyeless skulls.

Gotrek and Felix entered the sewers, Felix turned to see thier followers sharing looks of despair as they saw bodies of past venturers. Gotrek, as he had done on the surface, sniffed the air. "I smell a rat!" they turned a sharp bend to the left, confronted by a regiment of teeth baring, tail whipping skaven. Gotrek turned to Felix. "I smell alot of rats." The skaven charged at them bradishing blades of chaos. Gotrek started to growl, which soon turned into a roar, he ran at the skaven, taking out three wish a slash of his axe. Felix turned around to his men, he felt adrenaline pulse through his body, sending fire to his heart. "Charge!" They ran forward, engaging in battle, Felix parried with a skaven for a few hits before slicing off his grizzly head, which rolled to the feet of what seemed to be the packmaster. Skaven, shocked and bewildered, didn't know where to turn. The skaven were being overthrown, over half the regiment had already been depleted. Felix looked around him, he saw three human bodies scattered through the battle, buried in skaven.

A large rumble echoed through the sewers. The fighting stopped. It repeated, getting louder and faster by the second. Thud, thud. It seemed to be right on top of them. Thud, thud. Felix heard one of the village people start to moan. Thud... Felix looked around him, it had stopped, he took one step forward to once more engage the skaven. Smash! A fist pounded through the wall, where his head had been a few moments earlier. The skaven jubiliated. A beast, 9 feet tall and 4 feet wide smashed it's way through the crumbling sewer wall. Felix' gaze drifted upwards, to the muzzle of this monstrosity. The villagers fled, tripping as they ran."Shit." muttered Felix. The rat ogre roared at them, Gotrek tried to compete, but his scream was dominated by that of the skaven's savior. Gotrek charged at the beast, Felix decided to follow. Dodging its blows Gotrek leapt onto its chest, trying to hack his way through, but to no good. Felix ran round to the back of the overgrown rat and clung to its neck. The ogre, seemingly understanding Felix' plan threw Gotrek into the wall, before scrambling for Felix, but the rat ogres bulk meant it couldnt reach Felix on his back. Gotrek recovered. "Slash its throat! Now!" He screamed, while whacking the rat ogres leg with his double bladed axe. Felix struggled to lift the rat ogres head for a clear shot, he unsheathed his sword once more, and reaching forward, slit the throat of the monster.

Clutching its throat, blood gushing from it, the rat ogre backed into a wall. Crushing Felix, who fell into the sewage water, covered in filth, he got back on his feet. Blood sprayed across Gotrek, looking like war paint. The beast staggered to and fro before tilting to one side and came crashing down on the packmaster, Commander Jainer, his cold hand reached out to the side before falling, dead. The Skaven fled, screaming. "I think we'd better leave before backup arrives." Says Felix, hearing roars from the direction the surviving skaven had fled. "I believe you may be right this time." They started to run back out the way they came, skaven on thier heels, over twice as many as last time. Felix saw the light from the entrance and scurried out. Looking around him he saw the mayors personal gaurd alongside mercenaries blocking the way out. They pulled Felix and Gotrek onto the street, the skaven charged out and attacked the soldiers. Felix felt faint, his head was spinning, he heard Gotrek shout out to him. Gotrek watched as Felix fell to the ground, Gotrek noticed a small pool of blood on the pebbles where he'd fallen. Turning him over, Gotrek saw the full damage the rat ogre had brought upon his companion.

Ooo... scary lol, anyway i hope you enjoyed the addition to the story, stay tuned!


	3. The aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Gotrek looked over at Felix, he had been in bed for six weeks since the battle at the sewer entrance. Felix had reicieved a severe blow to the head, his skull had cracked. Also, the rat ogre had scarred his back with its claws while trying to pull him off. It wasn't looking good. Gotrek sighed, and left Felix' bedside, desiring fresh air. Stepping outside, Gotrek saw the usual rabble of village folk doing thier daily buisness, he didn't feel he could ever be a part of this human culture. Gotrek longed to be back with his breatheren, but he was needed here. Skaven attacks had become more frequent, and there was rumour of a war in the land of elves. Gotrek decided he would go for a drink, after the desruction of the Weary Traveller, he had to walk nearly twice as far to quench his thirst and sit alongside his fellow bar junkies. Upon arrival Gotrek recognised many of the regulars from the Weary Traveller, it seemed they'd also chosen this place as a substitute. The bartender looked happy, no doubt he was raking in the cash after his competitor went bust. Gotrek pulled up a stool.

"And what can i get you sir?" The bartender asked, grinning.

"A bottle of your strongest." Grumbled Gotrek.

"eh? are you sure? it's mighty powerful!" The bartender queried.

"Aye I'm sure!" The bartender reached under the bar, and brought out a dusty bottle, obviously it wasn't very popular among village folk.

"And may i ask you're name?" Called the bartender from the other side of the room.

"Gotrek" He replied, taking a swig of the drink. "Why?"

"I would like to know the name of the first person to drink an entire bottle of that stuff. I'm Jeomard by the way."

"Hmm." Mumbled Gotrek, gazing over to a drunk half asleep at a table, drooling. He downed half the bottle. Getting sick of this bartender, Gotrek finished the rest of the bottle hastily, paid what was due, and made his way out.

Felix felt odd, he knew he was being helped, but by who's hand was a mystery to him. His dreams were all that he saw in this state, he gained a new understanding for the situation there. What was a black mass in his dream turned into hordes of skaven. He saw a figure in his dreams, carried on a platform high above the skaven ranks. Bearing horns, and a vicious glare, Felix believed this was the skaven leader. But then again, it was only a dream. Felix ached all over, he couldnt do anything about it though. So he slept.

In the sewers the skaven warchief was outraged. not only had a regiment of his skaven lost to a dozen village folk, but he had lost a rat ogre, and Commander Jainer.

"What Happened?" He demanded of one of the survivors.

"Forgive us sire, but there was a dwarf and a human sire, the dwarf was like a demon, his axe conquered us with ease, and the human, the humans agility is what killed the rat ogre and Commander Jainer sire. They were too powerful, we couldn't hold them, please don't blame us" The feeble clan rat pleaded.

"And tell me why you sent my men into the human ranks." The Skaven Lord was fuming.

"Sire it was bloodlust, our fellow skaven were infuriated by the enemy and so charged at them. I couldnt have stopped them if i tried!" The clan rat was genuinly scared now, the skaven lord believed the clan rat, but he had a reputation to keep.

"Dispose of him." He ordered, the clan rat screamed out his apologies, but it was too late, the decision had been made. Its screams could be heard throughout the sewers from where it was being executed.

Gotrek started to make his way back towards Felix, staggering slightly. In his drunken state he decided to take a shortcut through the alleyways. A gang of youths tried to rob him, they didnt do much though. So Gotrek carried on to Felix. When he arrived he saw something he wasn't expecting. Someone was standing over Felix that shouldnt have been. Gotrek stood and watched what the being did.

Whos this strange creature? Friend or Foe?


End file.
